spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob vs. The World
SpongeBob's vs. The World is the feature film to the Series, SpongeBob: After The Film. Plot In Bikini Bottom B, 22-year-old SpongeBob SquarePants, the bass guitarist for the band "The Sponge Boyz", begins dating high schooler Sandy Cheeks, much to the disapproval of his friends. Soon, SpongeBob meets an American girl, Adele. Adele begins appearing in SpongeBob's dreams, and he becomes obsessed with Adele, losing interest in Sandy. While playing in a battle of the bands sponsored by one "S-Man Tentacles" for a record deal, Matthew Patel, who introduces himself as the first of Adele’s “evil exes”, attacks SpongeBob. SpongeBob defeats Patel and learns that, in order for them to date, he must defeat all seven of her evil exes. SpongeBob breaks up with Sandy, who blames Adele for taking SpongeBob from her and begins trying to win him back. SpongeBob battles Adele's second evil ex, popular actor and skateboarder Luke Leeman, whom he defeats by tricking him into performing a dangerous skateboard grind that causes him to combust. SpongeBob later encounters the third evil ex, Todd Pilgrim, who is dating SpongeBob’s ex-girlfriend, Envy Adamson. Todd initially overpowers SpongeBob using his psychic vegan abilities, but is stripped of his powers by the Vegan Police after SpongeBob tricks him into drinking coffee with half and half cream, allowing SpongeBob to defeat him. SpongeBob begins to grow upset with Adele over her dating history by the defeat of the fourth ex, Roxy Rich. During the second round of the battle of the bands, The Sponge Boyz faces off against the fifth and sixth evil exes, twin Katayanagi brothers Kyle and Ken, earning SpongeBob an extra life upon their defeat. During the battle, SpongeBob sees Adele together with her seventh evil ex, Squidward, who turns out to be S-Man Tentacles. The members of The Sponge Boyz accept Squidward's record deal, except for SpongeBob, who leaves the band. Upon returning home, SpongeBob receives a phone call invitation from Squidward to his newly opened Chaos Theatre where The Sponge Boyz is playing, claiming there to be "no hard feelings". SpongeBob arrives and challenges Squidward to a fight, professing his love for Adele and gaining a sword called the "Power of Love", which Squidward easily destroys. Sandy then crashes the scene to fight Adele over SpongeBob. SpongeBob goes to break up the girls' fight, only to accidentally reveal that he cheated on them with each other before Squidward kills him. Adele visits SpongeBob in Limbo and apologizes for getting him involved in her affairs, revealing that Squidward had planted a mind control device in the back of her head. SpongeBob realizes he still has an extra life and uses it to return to life at the moment in time when Squidward first called him. SpongeBob re-enters the Chaos Theatre where he makes peace with his friends and challenges Squidward again, stating he is fighting for himself and gaining the much stronger "Power of Self-Respect" sword with which he strikes down Squidward. He then apologizes to Adele and Sandy for cheating on them, but Squidward interferes and knocks down Adele, leading SpongeBob and Sandy to team up and defeat him. Free from Squidward's control, Adele prepares to leave, but Sandy accepts that her relationship with SpongeBob is over and encourages him to follow Adele. He does, and the two starts their relationships anew back in Bikini Bottom A. Production The film started production on Boxing Day 2013, The animation was finshed on Valentine's Day 2014. It was heavily based off the film and the book, Scott Pilgrim versus. The World. The whole film was finished on April Fools' Day 2014. It was screened in cinema from the Easter weekend. It grossed $1,570,000 (570,000 above its making rate). Category:Movies Category:Unrated Category:The Imperial Ghost Category:The Imperial Ghost